Favela
Favela is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview thumb|right|The Map of Favela. It is set in the slums of Rio de Janeiro, featuring fast paced and close quarters battles. It has many tall buildings for snipers and alleys for close quarters. Much of the map is built vertically with plenty of space around the rooftops and two-story buildings. This map can accommodate many different styles of play and gametypes. This is an extremely tricky map because enemies can be found coming from almost any direction. The fact that most buildings feature two stories make keeping track of enemies very difficult. Getting the high ground on this map may give you more range, but keep your eyes open in all directions and altitudes since there is seldom any solid cover on the higher levels. The Commando perk or a Tactical Knife can be very useful on this map, as you will frequently be running head-on into enemies. Commando Pro's fall damage resistance can be useful too; on the roofs, sometimes the best way to get out of an enemy's sights (or to get the drop on him) is to drop off a building. Controlling the high ground will help win a match, though every building has more than one way of scaling it. You can jump across the different rooftops to get to where the enemy is. Although this map is fairly large, close quarter encounters happen frequently, especially near buildings that lead to rooftops. The ditch on the upper level (The flag spawn for TF 141) is often overlooked, as most action takes place down at the lower level. This area can be a useful defensive feature for objective-based games or for ambushes. Tactics The Favela is a challenging place to fight in, as the map contains narrow alleyways, claustrophobic rooms and multiple stories from which players can shoot from. Running into the open can result in being targeted from almost any direction. In addition, the sides of the map are clear, straight and covered by easily defended positions, making it relatively dangerous to move around the edges. In some gametypes, teams can often get bogged down in bloody fighting on the road because of this reason. Light automatic weapons are recommended for this map. Because of the prevalence of close quarters combat, assault rifles and submachine guns are preferable. Shotguns are also highly effective at sweeping alleyways and clearing rooms. Glitch *There is a glitch at the location of C in domination that allows the player to get behind the wall outside of the map and fire out, many players use it to get a nuke. Trivia * An overhead view of the map with tips and tricks underneath it can befound here. * A map, also titled Favela, was cut from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'''s map pack. * There is a teddy bear found in a building here. * In the ice cream shop there is a shelf with candy on it that has the design of Good and Plenty on it, but instead the packaging reads, 'Sweet and Sexy'. * The O Cristo Redentor, or Christ the Redeemer, can be seen on the mountain in the background. * When you call in an airstrike the jets will appear to fly through the mountain behind the map. *The TF141 team use Woodland and Desert character models, rather than the Brazilian models like in campaign. *The ice cream shop is named "Pelayo's". This is most likely a reference to Cpt. ”Deadly” Pelayo, the Cobra pilot you rescued in Shock and Awe in Call of Duty 4. Pelayo is also an employee at Infinity Ward, whom Cpt. Deadly was originally named after. *On the top of the map in the newspaper stands, you can see articles with the headline Call Of Duty 2. The player can break these open with a bullet or knife, and the papers inside read, "Infinity Ward Times". *You can play soccer on the court near the center of the map. The best weapons to do this are SPAS-12 or the M9. Its funny because you can hit it with your head also. *This is the best map to practice new guns that you have unlocked. The pictures of the developers on the Militia spawn side serve as great target practice. *If you go into spectator mode you can go up to the statue on top of the hill which appears to be made out of blocks. *If you have the English version of the game the tombstones near the bottom left corner of the map are printed in English. *If you go by the door on the large building in the back of the map there is a elevation with some bushes and trees, if you look closely there are some bricks lied out that spell REMY this is more visible form the top of the building. *The Favela in Call of Duty looks very similar to the Favela da Rocinha in Rio de Janeiro. *When a Nuke is called in on this map it usually starts near the O Cristo Redentor and goes slightly higher than the mountain and statue. *If you stand still long enough you can hear things in the background such as car horns beeping, a child saying "Daddy", a dog barking, a baby cooing, glass shattering, a door shutting hard, etc. *In the upper floors of the Favela, right beside the Bar Da Lopez rooftop, there is a small banana garden growing in the second floor. These leaves cannot be shot through, even with fmj weapons equipped. *If you knife the first mirror within the barbershop AWAY from the second floor exit, it can potentially kill you. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2